


Watching for Comets

by Iaintnosidekick



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adorable, Dancing, F/M, First Dates, Oneshot, comets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaintnosidekick/pseuds/Iaintnosidekick
Summary: Kara's a little nervous about her and Mon-el's first date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I thought I'd try a cute little one shot to help us get through this slow burn. Just so you all know, this is connected to my other fanfic, Helpless, but if you didn't read it your enjoyment of this one shouldn't be affect too much. Also, my poor beta is sick right now so I had to just run this through Grammarly and hope it got the worst of it... sorry if I missed anything. Enjoy!

When the elevator doors opened, Kara did not expect to see Mon-el rushing out at her with absolutely no hesitation. She had been on her way to an interview, but Mon-el's large giddy smile stopped her dead in the middle of the Cat-co office space. She was so astonished that she forgot about everything, including what she was supposed to do, as Mon-el marched right up to her with a hyper bounce in his step.

"Kara," he proclaimed unaware that he had caught more than just her attention, "I have planned our first date!" 

Kara didn't know if the room actually got quiet or if it was just the shock setting in. It had been a couple weeks since everything had happened, but, while she didn't exactly forget that she agreed to go on a date with Mon-el, she didn't exactly think he would just proclaim it to all of her coworkers. Plus, she knew that everyone definitely heard him when one of them actually let out an awe after a solid five seconds of silence. Her cheeks immediately flushed red, just as movement was restored to the office. 

"I-," Kara's hand instinctively moved to fix her glasses while also motioning for Mon-el to follow him away from the elevator opening. They stopped by the window and Kara took a deep breath. “That- that’s great, but couldn’t you have just texted me?”

Mon-el seemed totally unfazed by the scene he had caused as his head bobbed more excitedly with each word. "Well, Alex said that I should make sure that when I ask you ‘out' I needed to ask you in person." 

Kara nearly gasped. “You asked Alex about this?”

“Of course!” he confirm as if it was obvious that he should, “I told you I was going to find out everything about earthly courtship and your sister seemed to be a logical person to ask.” He even laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. “I even found out what a shovel talk is.”

It was hard for Kara to stay mad at him as she watched him speak with such excitement. The way his hands exaggerated his words alone pushed a smile on to Kara's lips. Every syllable was laced with so much joy that Kara found herself getting a little excited as well.

"Okay," she said more amused than she was before, "well what are we going to do?" 

He immediately straightened at the question and winked at her. "It'll be a surprise." His face dipped for a moment as his phone began to buzz. After a quick glance back at Kara he shoved it back into his pocket and smiled one last time at her. “Just be ready by eight okay?”

With one swift motion, all of Mon-el's energy launched himself back toward the stairwell where he disappeared with only the warmth of his excitement remaining. 

\-- -- -- 

The DEO was strangely Mon-el free when Kara came flying in that afternoon. All of the agents buzzed around like usually, but it still felt odd to not see Mon-el somewhere among them. It had become one of the benefits of dropping in randomly. 

“Hey Winn,” she called out as she approached his desk.

Her friend reacted by lazily looking over his shoulder only to quickly turn it back to his computer screen. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara stopped just behind his chair before crossing her arms. "Has uh…," Kara flipped the hair out of her face as she hesitated to ask her question. It suddenly felt very silly when she thought of saying it out loud, but her curiosity found a way to push it out anyway. "Has Mon-el asked you about dating recently?"

Winn's fingers paused for a moment above his keyboard. Anyone else may have simply thought he was only considering her question, but his tone of voice said otherwise when he finally answered.

“I- no,” he let out a nervous chuckle that set Kara’s eyebrows closer, “Why would he- I mean.” 

“Winn,” she warned as he still wouldn’t meet her eyes. “What is he planning?”

“Nothing,” he shouted before finally turning his chair to face her. He must have instantly regretted the movement as whatever he was going to say fumbled out of his mouth, “Well- I mean… nothing you won’t like. I mean he’s quite the romantic-“

“Winn!”

“What?” he raised his hands in defense while also pushing his chair further away, “He needed help and how could I say no to someone like that?” 

Kara sighed as she took a few steps away from Winn and began to calmly pace. She immediately imagined Mon-el sitting next to Winn eagerly asking questions about flowers and dinners. She could even picture his face trying to comprehend so much human culture in one sitting. While the idea itself wasn't all that harmful, a few of the results of similar conversation also came to the forefront of her mind. 

"Well, what is he going to do?" She asked suddenly very concerned about the answer.

“Don’t answer that.”

Kara turned on her heals to see Alex rushing toward them as if she had sensed Kara finally getting some answers from someone. Her sister even dared to smile at her evident frustration. 

“You too!?” she accused not really caring if she was getting a little too worked up over this. 

“Calm down Kara,” she teased before actually poking the crinkle between her eyes. “It’ll be fun.”

Kara threw her hands apart absolutely flabbergasted. “How many of you are in on this?”

Before Alex could answer, Winn's computer let out a loud beep to which he motioned to. "Um, there's a boat letting out a distress signal in the harbor." 

Kara glared at her sister only to be met with a cheeky smile. "This isn't over." 

As she began to stalk out of the room, Alex called out one last time obviously enjoying every minute of Kara’s confusion. “I’ll be over to help you get ready!’

Absolutely dumbfounded, Kara leaped out of the window actually looking forward to possibly holding together an entire tanker with her bare hands. 

\-- -- --

He knocked on her door exactly at eight. Kara's heart quickened at the noise and she couldn't help the bounce in her step as she walked to open it. Despite her anxiety of not knowing what to expect from Mon-el, she still found herself very excited to find out. The only thing she knew when she opened the door that that night would at least be interesting. 

Mon-el stood on the other side dressed better than Kara could have imagined. Someone must have helped him with his hair because it was shaped perfectly into a sleek curve that tried to look nice but was not beyond looking like Mon-el. He was wearing a very crisp jacket and a tie that somehow matched her own blue dress. She was just about to comment about it when their eyes met. He was looking at her in complete awe.

“Wow,” he breathed, “You look beautiful.” 

Kara smiled, trying not to blush too hard. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing now?"

Mon-el laughed as Kara reached for her coat. He obviously shared her growing nerves, but still held onto a suave tone that presented itself as cool and calm. 

"Almost." When Kara had stepped out the door his gazed trailed down to the ground. "Did Alex make sure you wore comfortable shoes?" 

“Yep,” Kara popped up her right foot to display the black flats Alex had insisted she wore. “No heels for tonight.”

"I thought a heel was a part of the foot?" he asked as the two began to walk down the hall.

Kara chuckled. "It's also a type of dress shoe." As Mon-el pressed the button for the elevator, Kara wouldn't help notice how well the fabric held against his back. "New jacket?" 

"Yeah," he said seemingly pleased she had asked about it, "Apparently I got a paycheck so…." Proud, he motioned to his tie.

The doors open for the elevator. With one final smile, Mon-el held out his had to Kara with a renewed excitement. She gave him a questionable look but still took his hand as they entered the lift. 

\-- -- -- 

“A ball?”

When Kara had stepped into the extravagantly decorated room hand in hand with Mon-el, she did not expect to be met with the colors of the galaxy. They had come in following a shimmering blue carpet and disappeared into the marble building which seemed to glow silver. Through the sea of well-dressed people, she could see what appeared to be a dance floor decorated with specks of purple and blue glitter and multiple chandeliers twinkling overhead. She could just make out a sign reading “Wayne Foundation Comet Gala” when Mon-el answered her question. 

“Yeah, apparently this scientist guy discovered this new special comet,” he shrugged but also was looking around at the star decor. “They’re throwing this party to watch it fly past tonight.”

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered Snapper saying something about this, but she was too amazed by the room to try to give it any attention. Whoever organized this event took the idea of a star and elevated it far beyond a simple galaxy. The chandeliers had been altered to twinkle yet still give enough light to see through a navy mess draped around it. Clothes hanging from the tables where a deep purple patterned with glittery stars and pink cosmic clouds. The band's stage was shining with small light bulbs and the members clothing all coordinated to match the room. Even the room itself must have been selected for the large open window that stretched from the dance floor all the way through the ceiling and bowed back to expose the clear night sky. It was so gorgeous to look at, Kara didn’t even notice Mon-el watching her. 

“How in the world did you get tickets for this?” She asked when Mon-el began to lead her closer to the glittering dance floor. 

"Actually, you got the invitation," he told her, "I mentioned it to James, who gave me a press pass." 

Kara glanced at Mon-el incredibly. “This is amazing.” 

Mon-el beamed when he faced Kara on the dance floor. “I’d hoped you’d like it.” 

When the band began to play, Mon-el took no time to pull Kara closer to him and began stepping back and forth with the beat. His confident movements guided Kara through the music with more grace than she ever could have accomplished on her own. Whenever the music swell, Mon-el would react fluidly by either swinging her out and make her dress bloom around her or dipping her back so far Kara would have fallen if it hadn’t been for his sheer skill. When Mon-el mentioned that he had danced a lot on Daxam she never believed he meant well enough to rival royalty. She was having so much fun being swept around than she was a little sad when the band began a much slower song. 

They settled into a slow swaying with his arms gently holding her hips and her hand hanging carefully behind his neck. 

"So who told you about this?" she asked while studying his gray eyes now that she was much closer to them. "Alex?"

"I heard some aliens talking about it at the bar," he told her, also taking the advantage of their close proximity. "They were laughing at humans for thinking they could 'discover' a comet." 

She laughed. “Maybe someone just wanted to through a party.” 

"You don't think this is a little extravagant for a space rock?" he teased. 

“No…” Kara smiled for a moment as she looked around at the gorgeous room again, “I think it’s good to celebrate the beauty in the world.”

“I agree.” 

There was such a softness in his face, Kara lost all ability to form words. How could this man do this to her? This… Daxamite? Mon-el, who at first had infuriated her to no end, was now staring at her as if she was the most beautiful being in the entire galaxy. He never let a single moment go by without her knowing how much he cared for her and he didn’t have to say a single word. It was those eyes of his. They spoke louder than any words and told her exactly how much he admired her with only a second’s glance. She could get lost in them. Just listening to them. And forget about everything. 

However, the music stopping brought bother of their attentions back to the world as a man stepped onto the stage to speak. Kara instantly missed his body pressed against hers but they still turned to politely listen to the speaker. The entire time she was hardly aware of anything beyond Mon-el fingers laced in hers until she heard her name.

“None of us would be here if it weren’t for the efforts of Supergirl and others like her." There was a ripple of agreement throughout the crowd that made Mon-el squeeze Kara's hand. "And in light of recent events, we have realized that despite great risk to themselves, these individuals have chosen protect us even if we have not welcomed them with open arms. With the passing of this comet, I would like to dedicate this event to them. To every person who has done the right thing in spite of the opposition. Those who fight for all of mankind without discrimination or hesitation. So, it is my pleasure to introduce you all to The Hero’s Comet.” 

The lights suddenly darkened until the only source came from the large window behind the stage. The crowd let out a unified gasp as a thin tail began to streak across the desert sky illuminated by bright blue hue. An applause had just sparks amongst the guest when Kara felt Mon-el pull on her arm.

She looked up at him to see him beginning to walk away from the stage. Without saying a word, she followed until they had slipped their way out of the crowd. It wasn’t until they had walked right out of the building than Kara asked what they were doing. 

“One last surprise,” he answered as they followed the curve of the building. When they were almost to the other side of the ballroom window, Mon-el looked back at Kara whom could only see his star lite smile. 

“Going up.” 

This a hard push, Mon-el jumped straight up over the building and disappeared somewhere on the roof. Kara immediately followed him with a little less show as she flew up to find Mon-el spreading a large quilted blanket.

“What’s this?” 

Mon-el grinned up at her as he lowered himself onto the blanket. “I thought it was getting a little crowded in there.”

When he motioned for her to sit, Kara giggled, still impressed with Mon-el's planning, and headed over to join him. "You know you're really good at earthly courtship."

“Aw well I told you I was going to do my best,” he laughed as she sat down.

They settled into each other as they watch the Hero’s Comet slowly glide across the sky. He let her use him as a pillow so that they laid perpendicular to each other. Despite the cool air, Kara was very comfortable with Mon-el's body heat under her sprawled out curls. Each breath he took lifted her head up and down and, from this close proximity, she could clearly hear his heart beat. He was so relaxed. Far more relaxed than Kara would have imagined. She couldn’t believe this night had gone so well. Thinking about how worried she was this morning almost made her feel back for doubting him. 

"You know," he said breaking their comfortable silence. "You'd think we'd be tired of stars after being up there for so long."

Kara laughed. “I guess that’s the thing about stars. They never stop being absolutely beautiful.” 

"No… they never do." Kara could feel Mon-el begin to run his fingers through her hair. "They almost feel like home at this point."

Kara’s vision bounced as Mon-el laughed underneath her, but she couldn’t help hear a hint of sadness in his voice. Sometimes she forgot that for him, Daxam hadn’t been gone for very long. 

“Hopefully Earth with feel like home soon too.”

She looked up at him only to see he was already smiling at her. “I think it already is.” 

Sounds of people began to drift up to the roof and Kara assumed that meant the gala was coming to an end. Sad, she sat up and curled her knees up so that her chin could rest on them. As her eyes found the comet again, Mon-el rose next to her. 

“I don’t want tonight to end.”

Mon-el chuckled as he now leaned his head on her shoulder. “But then we’ll never go on our second date.” 

Kara smiled as her head tilted to rest against his. She felt his hands wrap around her and clasp on the other side. His embrace was so comforting she was afraid to speak for fear of him pulling away. But, at the thought of all he’d done for her that night, she risked it. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. “This has been incredible.” 

“Yeah well….” he laughed into her. “You are worth so much more.” 

It was Kara who first lifted her head, but Mon-el reacted quickly and they both stared into each other. Each one of them wanting the same thing, but both afraid of ruining the moment. With a batted breath, Kara leaned her lips into Mon-el’s. It was different than any other kiss they had had before. Both were content with sitting still, locked in a gentle kiss that sealed their perfect night. It didn’t matter what had happened or what tribulations that may wait for them tomorrow. For that moment, it was just them. Sitting under the stars enjoying each other’s wordless confection. It only broke when Kara could no longer hold in her joy and a smile spread across her lips. The two opened their eyes again and sat smiling at each other. 

“So are you,” Kara breathed eyeing his lips again. “Mon-el of Daxam.”


End file.
